Will I ever see your face again?
by DiamondsAren'tForever
Summary: Tony is being haunted. Can Pepper help? What does it all mean? And what does that little pesky emotion,LOVE have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey This is my second fanfic for IMAA I based a lot of it from some songs i like. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

_'I'm cold and broken, It's over, I didn't want to see it come to this, I wonder if I will ever see your face again. And I know I will find a way to shed the skin. It's simple I know I will suffer in the end'_

The voice had been haunting Tony for a pretty long time now it kept on saying that, will it ever stop? The sentence was harsh though, it scared him. Not to mention he also kept writing it. It annoyed him, what did it mean?

_' Fast I fade away-its almost over, Hold on, slow I suffocate-I'm cold and broken, Alone'_

Tony groaned. He had enough of this little haunting thing. He had to find out where the words come from! He got up and checked his clock, it was 2 a.m.!! But still he went to his computer and typed what he heard in his head.

It was a song, a song he never heard, by a band he never heard of. What did this all mean_? 'I'm cold and broken_' Tony groaned once again. He had enough of it! _'Fast I fade away-its almost over' _Stop!!! He had to tell someone. But who? Rhodey? No he would just tell his mom, then he'd be sent to some kind of shrink. Gene? No he wouldn't take it serious. Whitney? Nah she'll just make sure im always in a relaxed situation. Pepper? Maybe...

_Ring Ring..._

Pepper's phone went off. Pepper moaned and picked up her cell, it was Tony.

"Hello?" Pepper answered.

"Pepper? I'm freaking out!! you've got to help me!!! I swear I'm being haunted of some time of sort!! God! I'm going crazy!!!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony, its two in the morning no wonder your going crazy!" Pepper replied.

"NO! I've kept on hearing a part of a song, I've never heard, by a band I never heard of!!" Tony yelled into the phone.

"And how long have you been 'hearing' this?" Pepper asked getting a little bit worried.

"About a month ago" Tony replied.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ANY OF US!!!" Pepper yelled into the phone. She was yelled so loud, you'd think she'd wake up her dad, bbut she didn't.

"Sssshhh! keep your voice down!!" Tony whispered.

"Fine, what do you keep on hearing?" Pepper asked.

"Um, I'm cold and broken, It's over I didn't want to see it come to this, I wonder if I'll ever see your face again. And I know I'll find a way to shed the skin It's simple, Iknow I will suffer in the end, Fast I fade away-It's almost over, hold on, slow I suffocate-I'm cold and broken, Alone"

"Hmm, strange" Pepper said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Oh it's just I think it means something more than just a song" Pepper said.

"So do I" Tony said.

"You know I think I should wait till I get my full brain power, We'll talk about this tomorrow at school" Pepper stated.

"Uh, yeah, meet me in the library" Tony said.

"Yeah, see ya" Pepper said.

"See ya" Tony said.

_'Alone'_ He shouldn't have said till tomorrow.

* * *

"Dude! Did you even get any sleep?" Rhodey asked when Tony came out of his room.

"No." all Tony said till they got to school.

_'It's over, I didn't want to see it come to this'_ Tony sighed. He got out his iPod and started listening to the song he heard in his head. Tony started to feel colder and colder, even Rhodey said he had gotten meaner. Tony put his hand on his forehead, he had enough! He wanted it to end. _'Broken Messiah'_ What? Thats new. He entered the library, there was Pepper.

_'Like the brightest star you shine through'_ Another one? Tony sighed and sat in the chair next to Pepper.

"Hey" Tony said.

"Hey" Pepper said.

"So, about the words" Tony said.

"Well, the band your brain chose is fuckin' awesome!" Pepper stated.

"Off subject" Tony stated.

"Oh right, hehe, um, well the words talk about being alone, maybe something might happen and you end up being alone?" Pepper asked unsure.

"Thats stupid" Tony stated.

"Uh, well then you come up with something" Pepper asked a little angry.

"I don't know, when it comes to my brain, I don't anything" Tony said getting up. "Thanks for your help even though it was useless."

"HEY! You asked ME for help remember?!" Pepper yelled. She followed him out of the library. "What the hell is wrong with you Tony?!"

"No offense, but I think you should pay attention more to your I.Q. than on me, sweetcheeks" Tony said leaving Pepper as angry as hell.

* * *

"RHODEY!!" Pepper yelled.

"Hey Pepper" Rhodey said.

"Do you know why Tony is acting like a jerk?!" Pepper yelled to him.

"Huh?" Is all Rhodey could say. Tony a jerk? To Pepper? Never.

"He said that I needed to work on my I.Q. other than focusing on him!" Pepper yelled.

"Hm, well maybe he's angry with you?" Rhodey said trying to reason out the situation.

"NO! He was fine one second, next second he was a jerk!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Rhodey asked.

"Maybe..." Pepper whispered.

"Then?" Rhodey asked.

"Well, he called me at 2 a.m. and he said he was going crazy because he kept on hearing voices in his head saying a part of a song he never heard of, by a band he never heard of, We said it was better to talk when I had a good night rest, and well we were at the library and then I thought of something, then he said it stupid, and the next you know he saying about the I.Q. thing" Pepper explained.

"How long has he heard the voices?" Rhodey asked.

"A month or so he told me" Pepper answered.

"A MONTH!!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"I know thats how I was" Pepper answered.

"Well where is he now?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know" Pepper said.

"Great, he most likely skipped" Rhodey said " Come on, we're going to the lab see if there"

* * *

_'I wonder if I will ever see your face again' _Tony banged his haed on his desk. He knew what he said to Pepper, it came out, but it felt like he wasn't the one saying it.

_"No offense, but I think you should pay attention more to your I.Q. than on me, sweetcheeks"_ Tony groaned. He felt cold, and alone. It was what Pepper said. He went over to his computer and put the song on, he kept on putting it louder and louder. The louder it got the colder he felt. The more alone he felt.

_'Broken Messiah'_

Louder.

Colder.

Louder.

Alone.

_'Would you believe me if I said I was sorry? The question wasn't ment to hurt, it was just my fear of losing you'_

_'I will suffer in the end'_

Tony started to get dizzy.

_'When I asked you believe me, and never let go'_

_'You're the reason I need to fight'_

_'Slow I suffocate-I'm cold and broken'_

_'Broken Messiah'_

Tony fell to the ground, then all he could see was black.

* * *

Tony heard a voice, it was angelic. It sounded worried. He tried to tell the voice not to worry, but he couldn't. Somehow he knew mothing will ever be okay. He saw a light in the darkness and started walking towards it.

_'You're the strength I need to fight, You're the reason I still try, I'm the moth and you're the light, use these so I can fly' _

"TONY!! PLEASE WAKE UP, TONY!!" the voice yelled. Tony felt happy in the light, he saw his dad and his mom, he didn't want to leave.

"Son" Howard said.

"Yeah Dad?" Tony said.

"Go back, go back to her" Howard said.

"But, I'm happy" Tony said.

"You still need to live life, son, and you need to live it with her,and your friends" Howard replied. "When it is time we will meet again, but now is not the time, go live your life, make a difference, a difference I couldn't make" And with that said Tony left and ran to where the voice is.

"PEPPER!!, PEPPER!!" Tony yelled. "OH DEAR GOD, PEPPER!!!"

Tony's blue eyes soon opened, and was greeted by a hug from Pepper.

"Pepper sorry, I didn't_-" 'Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?_'

"Shut up, I don't care!!" Pepper yelled. Tears where streaming down her cheeks. "All I care about is that your alive!!"

_'Like the brightest star you shine through, Pepper, baby you make me fell so alive, I've got the purpose once again' _

_'And we both go down together, We'd stay there forever, just try to get up, I'm sorry this wasn't easy, when I asked you believe me and never let go' _

_'Messiah'_

Tony hung on to Pepper and he never let go.

"Promise me you won't let go, Pepper" Tony whispered into Pepper's ear.

"Yeah, I'll never let go" Pepper whispered back. Tony planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Is it a sin?" Tony whispered into Pepper ear.

"Yes" Pepper whispered back.

"Then give me my sin again"

* * *

Well that was hard work!! Guess where I took the ending part from!!! Yes, I got from Romeo and Juliet!! I was watching the 'modern' one, but they don't talk modernly. Anyway, here are the songs I used:

'Im cold and broken It's over I didn't want to see it come to this...' -Fade Away by: Breaking Benjamin, Dear Agony

'Like the brightest star you shine through...You're the reason I need to fight...' -Ashley by: Escape the Fate, This war is ours.

'And we both go down together, We'd stay there forever...' I'd hate to be you when people find out what this song is about by: Mayday Parade, A Lesson in romantics.

'Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?' -Between you and I by: Every Avenue, Shh just go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy!!

* * *

"Hey man your gonna have to stop moving!" Rhodey yelled. They were currently scanning his brain, and it was pretty big. Pepper sighed, they have been trying to scan his brain for a hour now, he just kept moving.

"Tony, please stop moving" Pepper begged him. Then Tony stopped moving. He finally just let them scan his brain. Pepper walked to the computer that was scanning him.

"Hmm" Rhodey hummed.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"It says that he has a virus" Rhodey stated.

"AND YOUR CALM WHY?!?!?!?" Pepper yelled to him.

"Because...OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS REALLY DANGEROUS!!" Rhodey yelled.

"Nooooo" Pepper said dragging out the o's.

"Thank you for stating the already stated" Rhodey said in a matter-of-fact tone. "The virus is called Sandman"

"Okay, I'll research it" Pepper said as she went to the computer. "How did this virus get into him anyway?" Pepper asked.

"Well, I'm not that sure" Rhodey said.

"So whats wrong with me?" Tony asked once Rhodey finished scanning him.

"Well, you have a virus" Rhodey told him.

"What? What is it called?" Tony asked.

"The Sandman Virus, its currently in the hands of Stark International" Pepper explained.

"What? Could Stane done this?" Tony asked.

"We really don't know anything Tony" Rhodey said

"Now we do, the Sandman virus, started when Project Sandman ended, the device that these inventors were making were to help the human brain. The research stopped when a person broke into the lab, and tried to steal what they had on the project. But it was total epic fail" Pepper explained.

"Who invented it?" Tony asked.

"Um, give me a sec, aha! um,a girl, our age, lives in Australia, um, her name is...Allii Saito" Pepper said.

"We need to talk to her, but she lives out of the country so out of the question" Rhodey said.

"Well, there's...Howard Stark?" Pepper asked mostly to herself though.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed.

_'The Inventors of this Sandman Research, are the genius Allii Saito, and the CEO Howard Stark' _Pepper Scrolled down. _'Research Stolen, Never recovered, unsub still unknown, affects of Sandman Virus; unknown, Threat Percent: 0, Threat percent to nation: 64. Threat Percent to the world: 99.' 'If put in any computer, or device is very dangerous, try to stay way from any type of exposure'_

"How did get into this anyway?" Rhodey asked.

"When your dad works at the FBI, you get to have teaching from some computer hackers there, they teach you how get into no access files undetected. Comes in handy at a time like this, Thank you Garcia." Pepper answered.

"Nice" Rhodey said.

"Now what? The research is gone, one of the inventors is dead! Not to mention He's My father!!, The other one is across the ocean and Africa!!" Tony yelled_. 'It's over I didn't want to see it come to this'_

Tony groaned. The words were still playing his head. _'LOUDER!' 'HAHA YOUR ALONE!!' 'YOUR NOTHING BUT A BROKEN MESSIAH!' 'YOU'LL ALWAYS BE STUCK WITH ME!!' 'MAYBE I SHOULD HURT PERFECT PEPPER!!' 'COME ON GENIUS FIGHT ME!!' 'YOU CAN'T!!' 'BECAUSE I'M INSIDE OF YOU!' 'There's nothing you can do' 'I will suffer in the end'_

"We have to go to Australia." Pepper said sounding out the voice in his head with her angelic voice.

"What? How?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth it" Pepper said. Tony stood up from the chair he was currently standing on and walked over to Pepper and put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll be okay, we should just forget about it" Tony said. _'Good choice genius'_

"No! I will save you Tony for all the times you saved me." Pepper said. _'You have a bad choice in woman, can't you tell her that I'm never going away?'_

"Yeah man, you're not alone" Rhodey said.

"How?" Tony asked.

"Hm, I don't know why don't we ask the Genius?!" Rhodey said annoyingly.

"Why don't we just take the my private jet?" Tony asked. Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"First I think, we should figure out, where this Allii is" Pepper said back at the computer. Hacking into no access files she got the information and they were on their way across the world.

* * *

When they went to the airport, Tony told the person there he needed the jet. About ten minutes later they were boarding the plane.

"Oh my gosh, isn't this exciting? I've always wanted to go Australia!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah it's exciting, because if don't find this Allii, Tony gonna die" Rhodey said.

"Well, I'm stating that I've always wanted to go to Australia" Pepper responded.

"Well going somwhere without us?" A familar voice rang behind them.

"Better not be..."Pepper whispered.

"Whitney?! Gene?!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Yep!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Pepper" Whitney said as she sat next to Tony.

"Hey Pepper" Gene said as he sat next to her.

"Where are we going?" Whitney asked.

"Australia" Tony said.

"Way to kill a trip Whitney" Pepper said.

"Shut up, I'm worried about Tony" Whitney said.

"Well, I have a virus called Sandman" Tony explained to her. "Have you heard about it?"

"Well, I heard my dad talking about it, but its a computer virus, not ment to harm humans" Whitney told him.

"Actually the Sandman project started as a inadvance program for computers, then turned into a program that can help human brains, the research stopped because someone tried to steal it, but that was an epic fail, and then the research was stolen, it was never recovered, unsub is still unknown, and the threat percent to the world is 99. Now whats left is left in the hands of Stark International" Pepper explained more throughly.

"What does the sandman virus do?" Gene asked.

"It's unknown" Rhodey said."That's why we have to find Allii Saito"

"Who's that?" Whitney asked.

"One of the other inventors of the Sandman Virus" Tony told her.

"Oh" Whitney said. Pepper took out her laptop and turned it on. Started hacking into something.

"What are you doing?" Gene asked.

"Hacking into Stark Company" Pepper told him.

"What?! You can do that?" Gene asked.

"Yeah Garcia taught me" Pepper explained. "Well guess what? Stark Tower was robbed about a month ago, and the only thing they took was a syringe containing the Sandman virus"

"So you're saying someone else did this to me?" Tony asked.

"Yep, and Stane has been keeping tabs on you dude, He keeps on checking if you have some type of dark hidden secret" Pepper said.

"Huh" Tony said.

* * *

They were on the plane for hours. Pepper was asleep in her seat, Rhodey was talking to Gene, and Whitney moved to the back of the plane to get more comfortable while she slept. Tony got up from his seat and sat next to Pepper and brought her into his arms. Pepper curled up in his chest and his warmth. He rested his head on hers.

Once Rhodey and Gene saw in what postion they were in, they quickly took out their phones and took pictures. And started laughing, hard. Whitney woke up because of their laughing, and saw how the two 'lovers' were. Whitney just sat down, and rubbed her forehead.

* * *

When the plane landed, all were tired and hazy with sleep, but they had to find Allii. They called for a taxi and told him the address. They were kinda nervous about coming into a random person's house, uninvited and not to mention unknown. The taxi drove up to the house.

The house was HUGE. To fit a multi-billionaire. The house was a color of white, a porch, and a nice flower garden. Who knew that the person who lived here invented something that is a threat to the world, and let her research get stolen.

They knocked on the door. A man with black hair, his bangs covering his eyes, and he was wearing long basketball shorts without a shirt. Showing off his torso.

"May I help you?" He said with an accent.

"Um, yeah we're looking for Allii Saito, is she here?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, Allii!! Some People are wanting to speak to you!!" He yelled into the house.

"Coming!" a voice ringed from inside the house. When the girl appeared at the doorway,all the guys that were there (Gene, Rhodey, and Tony) kinda took a step back. The girl had black-blond hair, she had lime green eyes, was wearing blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. She was wearing the same basketball shorts as the guy, but they were longer on her, way longer. She had a white tank-top on that showed her muscles in her arms, the shorts showed the muscles in her legs also. She had two piecings on her bottom lip. **(A/N: Also known as snakebites)**

"Uh, Hi are you Allii?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Allii asked , her accent in her voice.

"Um, I'm Tony Stark, Howard Stark's son, I was wondering about the Sandman Virus" Tony told her.

"Oh, Hi, you know you look a lot like you father" Allii told him. "Come on in." They entered the house, the hardwood floors looked like they shining, the living room was filled with pictures all over the walls. Some of them where self pictures, like the ones you take for Myspace, or Facebook. The room was barely filled with any furniture other an a couch and chair. It was filled with beanbag chairs and disc chairs and a television. There were 3 other guys in the room. Including the one that opened the door. They were all wearing basketball shorts, black with a streak of grey and yellow on the sides. Not one single guywas wearing a shirt. All showing thier muscles. A guy who was currently playing a video game on PSP, he had long blond-black hair, his bangs were covering his eyes and he had a piercing on his eyebrow. The last guy was watching T.V., He had long red hair and the tips of his bangs were dyed blue, his eyes were black, and gold spots.

"The one who answered the door, was Matt, The one playing in his PSP is Kevin, and The one watching T.V. is Alex." Allii explained. "Come on lets go into my lab" The walked passed the kitchen and into a door. Then they heard someone: "How come they get to go into her lab? So not fair!"

"Now what were wondering about the Sandman Virus?" Allii asked

* * *

*eating popcorn* NO! what kind of ending is that?! *bows head* I'm terribly sorry but I had to finish today!! Well Its almost 9:00. Gotta go watch Crimnal minds!! (Garcis is the computer hacker person in crimnal minds hehe) Review or not I don't care :)

-Mixx


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy!! I'm like millimeters away from finishing this story!! Then I can work on my future story for IMAA. (If you want to know what's it about, its in my profile.)

* * *

_'So what are you wondering about the Sandman Virus?'_

"Is it possible for a human to be infected?" Tony asked.

"Why?" Allii asked.

"Because I'm curious" Tony told her in an irritated voice.

"Okay, If the person has a high I.Q. we were never able to perfect the kinks, the person has to have an I.Q. of 230 or higher" Allii explained.

"What happens if someone is infected?" Tony asked.

"Well, if it goes deep enough the person will start to have blackouts, but before that their like haunted, you know voices in their head. Then pretty soon it seems like they have no control over their minds, after starts the blackouts the person has no idea what their doing but the person is doing something, something they usually don't do." Allii continued.

"How do you know that you are infected?" Pepper asked.

"Well the person show signs of depression, or act like their not themselves." Allii said.

"Yeah now we know Tony's infected" Gene said.

"What?" Allii asked.

"Well lately I've been hearing voices in my-AH!" Tony said as Allii pulled him into her lab, and it was well you pretty much get the idea that is was BIG. She sat Tony down on one of the chairs there and went over to her computer. She then started typing something and two white 'things', none of them knew what to call them started circling around his head. The computer Allii was typing something started to beep, she looked into the screen, she looked like she tensed a little bit when Rhodey looked over to her. Then she hit her fist on the table.

"DAMMIT!! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN IT TO HIM!! I SWEAR IF SOMEONE DOESN'T KILL HIM I WILL! " Allii yelled.

"What's wrong?" Rhodey asked surprised at her outburst.

"BLOODY HELL!! HOW I'M I GONNA FIX HIM!!" Allii continued yelling, her accent seemed more clear when she was yelling.

"What wrong?!" Pepper asked.

"Well you want to know whats going on?! Stark here is gonna die if I don't help him!! Stane that bastard!! First he has his men come and steal this from me and now he's using it against Stark!! Damn it!" Allii yelled. Then she got up and opened a drawer and pulled out an empty syringe.

"An anti-dote was never made because we never tried it on someone...but I think I can make one..." Allii whispered. She moved across the room and was focusing on some chemicals that were on the table. It looked like she was doing surgery or something, she was focused if it was her life that depended on it, but still if something they created was killing someone they would help cure it. After she poured some of the chemicals into the syringe she walked back to the computer.

"Oh crap..." Allii said.

"What?" Whitney asked.

"Does he have an implant or something?" Allii asked.

"Yeah, he needs to charge it so his heart won't fail" Rhodey told her.

"The virus is moving toward it, if he infects it he's a goner..." Allii said.

"Well? what are you waiting for?! Until he's dead?!" Whitney yelled to her.

"Well I would but I have to hit the virus exactly or this anti-dote will attack the cells" Allii said. "Someone tell me where he is." She walked towards Tony who was knocked out in the chair.

"He in his right shoulder!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Are you sure?!" Allii asked.

"Um, now he's in his stomach!" Pepper told her.

"Are you sure?!" Allii asked.

"YES!!" Pepper yelled to her. Then Allii stabbed the syringe into his stomach area.

* * *

"Tony? Tony? Toooooonnnnyyy?"

Tony groaned in pain from his stomach. It felt like they stabbed him repeatedly. He woke up to see Pepper's face hovering his own. Tony smiled while he tried to get up. Pepper just pushed him back down gently.

"You're hurt, just lay down and rest." Pepper told him gently.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"The virus is gone, and gone forever" Pepper told him.

"Thank you" Tony told her.

"Don't thank me, thank Allii" Pepper said.

"Is the little genius up?" a voice said from behind them said with that familar accent.

"Yes" Tony said.

"Good, you should be careful your wound might open up again" Allii told him.

"Yeah, okay" Tony assured her.

"Okay, I have to recommend you that you stay here for 24 hours so I can track your progress in healing" Allii said, it sounded like she hadn't slept.

"Um, okay, how I'm I doing?" Tony asked.

"Your doing fine for someone who just got stabbed in the stomach with a syringe full of chemicals that can harm your cells and immune system." Allii said tonelessly.

"Wow...so nothing to drastic?" Tony said scarcastilly.

"Nope" Allii said with a small smile.

"Thank you I owe you my life" Tony said.

"Now that's drastic" Allii said.

"Still" Tony said.

"Just take it easy." Allii whispered.

"Of course" Tony said to her.

* * *

"We're finally home!!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Calm down it was a long weekend" Tony told him.

"I know thannk God it was" Rhodey said as he gave him a death glare.

"No death glares" Pepper said as she walked between Rhodey and Tony. Whitney and Gene went home because they were hazy with sleep. They still had Monday off.

"Whatcha wanna do because we still have Monday off" Pepper told them.

"How about a all-nighter? Movies, Candy and Soda" Tony said as he put an arm around Pepper's shoulders.

"Seems awesome to me" Pepper said.

"Hm, fine" Rhodey gave in.

"Sweet lets go" Tony said. And they left the airport laughing and acting like normal teengers.

* * *

I'm D.O.N.E.!!!!! YAY!!! he he... Oh and can someone tell me what Gene did to Pepper in the sacrifice thing place. I don't have nick at all, imagine how much I must be suffering! :( I saw up to 'Best Served Cold' or something like that... Anyway can someone please tell me?! Since everyone seems to be talking about it... Hope you enjoyed this short little story!!


End file.
